Yukuefumei no Oozora
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Tsuna is a fan of music, especially the uprising team of Vocaloid. He would save up his cash painstakingly and reward himself a ticket to the concert. One day, after watching the exclusive concert by them, he went to buy his mother some supper to eat. However, as he was about to reach home, he met an accident. Someone who saw the whole scene rushed to aid him. [COMPLETE]
1. Vocaloid

**A/N: Yes yes, I have too many projects ongoing. However, I just wanted to post this three-shots real quick. Please leave a comment at the end of the story, thank you so much!**

* * *

Yukuefumei no Oozora

~The Missing Sky~

Chapter 1

Vocaloid

* * *

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd screamed, the atmosphere filled with high tension and the booming sound from the speakers. The six figures stood on stage with bright grins on their faces, sweat decorating their forehead, showing the effort that they have put in. Confetti rained down as the group thanked their friends and supporters for coming down.

A brunet stood at the furthest seat, his eyes glinting in excitement after watching the whole breathtaking spectacle. As much as he wants to continue soaking himself in this festive-like atmosphere, he needs to go back home already. After all, it is really late.

In a jiffy, he left the place and headed for the bread shop near his place. He kept humming the finale over and over again in his head, replaying the dance again and again as he walked, turning completely oblivious to his surroundings. The tune was, undoubtedly, addicting. He quickly bought all the supper that could cover the whole week from a nearby 24-Hr bakery and left.

Suddenly, his intuition spiked, screaming at him to move faster. At the rate he was going, people may think of him as a human turtle, trying to cross the road. The real deal struck him as the blaring horns sounded, blasting into his ears like a warning. He snapped his head up and turned to its origins, his pupils constricting in horror.

His feet went numb and color drained from his face. The looming shadow of a truck barrelled towards him. His intuition continued to scream at him, yet he found no strength to move away. Alas, a ear-splitting screech of the car tires resounded, the smell of burnt rubber and iron filled the air. He sprawled out on the ground like a rag doll, his eyes shut, knocked out. The bag of supper lying on the floor like trash. The truck did not stop and continued to drive, as if it was an assassination attempt. The last thing he registered was the panicked voices of someone familiar before his consciousness fades away.

A group of teenagers filed out from the back of the stadium, trying to keep their cover masked as well as possible. The night was chilly but the view, even from the ground, looked breathtaking. The billboards were still lit up and there was a mix of the 60's to the present. The skyscrapers and glass buildings towered over but they did not look frightening at all.

Despite the time being very late, the place still bustled. The night market stands were still open and the store owners were selling their fresh products. Their eyes glazed over the tasty food, watering ever so slightly. An ice-cream stand then appeared, drawing the blue haired male in the group, in.

"Wah... Tis' delicious! Miku, thanks for paying for it!" He grinned, licking the cold dessert like a child. The teal haired girl gave him a thumbs up, nodding her head, "no problem, Kaito!"

They roamed the whole place and bought whatever they want. There was something they realised about this place while they shopped. Security is extremely tight, especially about how they decided to keep the money. Whatever money earned was placed in a box labelled by a certain company and there was a code to open it. The group was amused.

"I didn't know that Namimori is such a paranoid." A blond commented, recalling an instance of watching the lady return his change.

"I wouldn't say it's wrong to be a paranoid, Len, but I agree that what we saw earlier is slightly too meticulous. Isn't that right, Rin?" A pink haired female said. "Rin" nodded slightly.

Miku decided to cut in to change the topic. "We're here to enjoy, not to discuss about how this place functions. Now, let's head home, alright? Luka, grab Meiko and let's leave!" Her face reflected eagerness, unsure whether is it because of excitement or because she wanted to leave real bad. All of them merely shook their heads and sighed.

As soon as Luka got the brunette lady up and moving, they started to head back to a hotel.

On their way back, they suddenly heard a loud screech and a sound of collision. Surprised, all of them headed to the scene with their eyes wide. A brunet boy laid sprawled on the ground, a pool of crimson blood beneath him. There were no vehicles in sight, except for the clear drift marks on the road and the little drops of oil that followed. A little girl, who saw what happened, shrieked in horror. People started to gather at the scene.

Without wasting another second, they ran over to the scene and tried their best to shoo the many onlookers. Kaito placed his index finger under the brunet's nose then pressed his ear against his chest. Feeling a faint pulse, he managed a small smile. Immediately, he took charge. "Miku, stop moping and call the ambulance and the police. Luka, Meiko, help me move him to the side." Everyone began to do what they were told, except for two.

Rin and Len asked in unison, "then what do we do?" The blue head pondered for a moment.

"Just eat your bananas!" Kaito declared, not sure what to let them do. He sighed as he watched the twins buy a chocolate banana, eating at the table with a visible sulk.

Miku came running back. "They, the ambulance, would be arriving in five minutes." Kaito nodded his head.

Five minutes passed and the ambulance arrived. The paramedics went to work immediately after seeing the "patient" and soon wheeled him away from the site. The police soon arrived afterwards and took their statements. Unfortunately, they could not produce any information on the culprit.

Miku chewed her fingernails in anxiety. "Do you think that boy'll survive?" She asked. Luka ruffled her hair and started to lead her away from the place. "I'm sure he is, we'll visit him tomorrow, if that'll calm you down."

The teal head made a tiny beam before nodding her head in agreement. "Okay!"

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

He could not move. His body felt a stinging sensation as if stung by a thousand needles. His head throbbed in pain as he stared into darkness. _Where am I?_ He thoughts. Just then, he could hear someone talking to him.

 _"My name's Miku_ , _what's yours? Wait, I don't think you can hear me, oh well."_ The voice said. Immediately, he felt his mouth move and reply her, much to her surprise. "Tsu-na."

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he saw white. The smell of medicine wafted into his nose and he cringed at the heavy smell of alcohol. A teal haired girl with twin tails peered into his sight with a bright smile. "Great! You're awake! I'm gonna get the doctor!"

Even if he would like to protest, his body was too tired to do anything. He stared at the door with worry marred on his face. _Tsuna, my name is Tsuna. I'm sixteen this year and_... _H-Huh? I-I don't remember anything else!_ Panic rushed over him, ignoring the doctor and nurses that had swarmed into his room, checking on his status. Everything happened so quickly, Miku thought she was about to spin.

"Boy, do you know your name?" A nurse asked. He stared at her dumbfounded. "Tsu... Na, I think." She looked at him, baffled by his answer and then whispers something into the doctor's ear.

Next, the doctors asks. "When is your birthday, Tsuna?" Said boy continued to stare at him, as if he was in a trance. "October... A-Ah, I can't remember!"

"Then what about your age?"

"16."

"Tell me more about yourself, then."

The brunet sat in silence, his head hung low. His fingers never stopped twitching in nervousness. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I couldn't give you an answer," he stammered. He pressed his lips into a straight line and tightened his grip on the blanket. The doctor scribbled something onto his clipboard pad and nods affirmatively. He then faced the girl and gestured for her to follow.

"So doctor, what's wrong?" Miku asked, curious of the awkward display of the professionals. The doctor looked at her and adjusted his glasses.

"Are you part of his family?" She shook her head, "but I'm planning to take him in to care for him for the time being, if he doesn't recall his residential area." He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Nevermind. Anyways, he's suffering from amnesia. I don't know whether it is temporary or permanent thus it would be best for his family to help him. But since we have no idea about his background, I'm afraid you would have to help him in some way." He said. Miku looked at him with interest. Her right hand balled into a tight, determined fist and she glanced up. "I'll certainly try."

As soon as the doctor and nurses left the room, she walked back in with a sweet smile. She pulled out a chair and sat next to the brunet boy. The other does not seem interested in starting any conversation, opting to shut his eyes and have a thoughtful look on his face. Unable to stand the silence, she began.

"So... Tsuna's your name right? What's your surname?"

"I don't know."

"When's your birthday?"

"I don't know."

"Favourite food?"

"I don't know."

"Drink?" He shrugged.

"Then what about my name?"

"How am I suppose to know? You didn't even introduce yourself!" She gave him a sheepish grin as his sentence settled into her mind. "Right..."

She coughed into her hand and started again. "Okay. So lets start proper shall we?" A nod. "My name is Miku-"

"Hatsune Miku, am I right?" He interrupted, facing a face full of surprise as well as confusion. She started to stammer in shock, "b-but I thought-"

"It's just a gut feeling." He waved it off before his eyes narrowed. "Someone's coming." Miku tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. As if on cue, the door banged open and in tumbled two identical looking people and three mature looking adults, or teens. However, they all halted in place when they realised two pairs of eyes staring down at them.

Miku started at Tsuna in amazement. _How did he- did he predict this?_ She thought as she watched the taller male pick up the two on the floor and dust their clothes. "You're fine! Ah, Miku has been worried since yesterday!"

"Don't mind me asking, but who're you?" Tsuna asked, confused about what is going on. All of them froze. Miku stood up and offered to introduce them.

"Everyone, this is Tsuna. Tsuna, these are my best friends. Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Len and lastly, Luka!" All of them greeted him respectively. The brunet dipped his head in acknowledgement, registering their faces in his mind. Somehow, they looked eerily familiar.

"Don't mind me asking again but... Have we met before? You people look extremely familiar." He asked. They stared at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "I've only seen you when you got knocked down-"

"I got WHAT?!" He exclaimed, unable to believe it. Suddenly, a migraine swept over and his hand flew towards his forehead, trying to relieve the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 _The sound of a honking truck. Pain. Pain. A loud cry._

He snapped them open in three seconds flat. He stared at the white sheets laid on him before shifting to look at his bandaged arms. The group looked at him, worried.

Just then, a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, squeezing them slightly as if trying to grab his attention to calm him down. The next moment, he was pulled into a hug. A really tight hug.

"It's alright. Take your time to remember things. We'll try to help you in whatever way we can. M'kay?" A soothing voice whispered into his ears. Tsuna smiled and wrapped his arms around her, caressing her long teal hair in the meantime. "Okay."

* * *

5 months later

* * *

"So there's still no news about where boss is? That's ridiculous!" A silver head burst out, grabbing his hair in frustration. A toddler with a fedora slammed his feet on his head, earning a yelp from the other.

"Now now, I'm sure Tsuna is still out there somewhere. Maybe someone is taking care of him outside Namimori." A raven head suggested, ignoring the glare that was sent in his direction. "Besides, Hibari-san might have found some hints regarding his whereabouts anytime soon. Speak of the devil, here he comes!" He waved enthusiastically.

Said man strutted over elegantly with a brown folder tucked under his arms. His face reflected irritation and he clicked his tongue at the crowd in front of him. Hey, three is a crowd for him even if the omnivore said that three is not really much.

With accuracy, he tossed the folder to the baseball Herbivore and left, not missing the excited exclamation by the same person.

"No way! You found a lead? Thanks Hibari!" He merely grunted in reply.

He opens the folder and pulled the papers out of it, his eyes widening the overloading number of information placed before his eyes. The toddler pulled on his jeans. "What is written there, Yamamoto?" Even though he has a rough idea of what was written. The other crouched down to his level and shared

"These... Are the images of Tsuna! A-and the vague description of where he would be." Yamamoto's eyes scanned through the documents and flipped each page very carefully. The toddler absorbed all the information like sponge, until he came across a certain word.

"He has amnesia?!"


	2. Vongola

**A/N: Don't comment yet! Please leave all comments at the end of the story, unless it's some critic.**

* * *

Yukuefumei no Oozora

~The Missing Sky~

Chapter 2

Vongola

* * *

All of them sat at the long rosemary table, the head being empty. Their hands and minds were kept busy. Reborn drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for the group in front of him to finish reading the juicy content in front of their eyes.

"You done yet?" Reborn grunted. They shook their heads, some loudly declaring that they were not done. He groaned and leaned on his palm, nearly exploding because the wait was too long. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up abruptly, shocking all of them.

"Forget it! I'm gonna brief you through this briskly and then you're on your own!"

"Re-"

"No arguments! Tsuna is last seen in Tokyo, at a concert called 'Vocaloid'. It's a band as well, from what I heard. Tsuna could be following them because they found him and took him in. He has amnesia and doesn't recall much. Questions?"

"Everyone should contact and update each other about their status. We'll contact through our person networks. I believe that the Tenth would remember something about us once he sees us. So... When do we begin?" Gokudera asked, his fingers itching and his feet thumping against the floor as adrenaline rushed through his veins. An eager smile spread across their faces. Reborn smirked his widest and held out a sleek, metallic pistol.

"Right now."

* * *

Tsuna stood at a blind angle of the audience, tapping and swaying slightly to the beat of the moderate rhythm. His auburn hair fluttered with the breeze, the rustling of his clothes, showing the intensity of the wind that cooled them down. However, because of the spotlights around them, they still began to sweat.

The twins next to him sang their older sister's song and danced around like little children. The older ones around them could not help but smile at their bubbly aura before they went back cheering for their teal hair member on stage. Miku's personal intermission break is approaching fast. She did have a lot of songs to sing after all.

As much as he would like to continue listening, he needed to start arranging them according to their line-ups, making sure that they know what they were going to perform and that they would not miss a note. Their musicians are doing a fabulous job.

"Luka-san, you're up next!" He hollered, making sure that the said lady had finished her preparations and is ready to hit the stage.

Luka sashayed over, letting the fabric do their job of entrancing the male population. The gold trims shimmered even under the dim lights. Kaito and Len's jaw dropped while Rin cooed over her. The pink head sighed and shook her head in disappointment at the boys' reaction.

Just then, a brunette lady latched her arm over the blue head's shoulder, playfully slapping him on the cheek. "Kaito, stop being immature and set a good example to Len, would you? Plus, don't drool all over here. It's disgusting."

Kaito laughed slightly and dipped his head in understanding. Len blushed and lowered his head, hiding his face behind his palms. Meiko chuckled at the two before sauntering over to Luka, her eyes roaming from head to toe. After a minute, she grinned and gave her a hard smack on the back as an encouragement. "Do your best, Luka!"

The latter rubbed her sore back, yelping, "did you drink?" Meiko did not reply. Instead, she simply waved her hand and disappeared behind the curtains, most probably to practice since her performance is still quite awhile; leaving a Luka with hair standing at its ends. "She drank. Oh, I'm so going to get her!" She was about to stomp over to give the brunette a piece of her mind when Tsuna quickly dropped his clipboard, trying his best to cool the performer down.

The next moment, a wave of applause came and Luka took it as a cue and began to walk up the stage. Miku finished waving her hands to the crowd, giving them fly-kisses before running backstage. Perspiration trickled down her face and her shirt stuck to her back like a second skin. Rin offered the female a cooling towel and her bottle of water (spring onion juice is plain weird).

"Well done for now, Miku-chan!" Tsuna said, giving her the brightest grin he could master at the moment. She returned his gesture and gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly, his gut acted up. It rarely occurs but when it did, it was never good. He froze in place, drawing attention from nearly all the Vocaloid members. Rin jumped over, waving her hand in front of him to snap him out of his stupor. "Tsuna? Tsuna-nii! Are you alright?"

He bit his lip before replying, "yes. Yes I am." She does not look convinced though. A second after, there is a commotion going on outside their door. Tsuna tightened his grip in nervousness.

Kaito strutted towards the door and peered outside. Two males in prim Armani suits stood tall and confident, holding up a VIP card that seemed so recognizable to them. One had cropped white hair while the other had messily neat raven hair with a dark blue sheen, the latter busy communicating into a Bluetooth device. The blue head opens the door minutely and slipped himself out. "Do you need anything of assistance, sirs?"

The albino head reached for his shirt pocket and took out a photograph, flashing it to Kaito. He widened his eyes in shock. "My name is Sasagawa Ryohei and have you seen him?" In the picture was a strikingly familiar male, with the same fluffy brown hair; except in a extremely expensive white suit with a white cape draped over his shoulders.

Kaito rubbed his eyes. He could not believe it. Someone who a connection to Tsuna has shown up, right at the backstage even. Ryohei lifted an eyebrow, "please reply to the extreme!"

Kaito could not help but squeak at the male's volume.

He pinched himself, acknowledging the fact. He then looked up at the male, surprised to see sparkling eyes and a new, excited tone. "We found a lead!" The raven head exclaimed.

"Can you show us to him please?" The other spoke up, his hands rubbing together in glee. Kaito gulped and pardoned himself. "A moment please."

He rushed back in and slammed the door behind before striding over to Tsuna, planting his hands on the brunet's shoulder, feeling him jolt up in the meantime. "Kaito-san! What is it?"

"Two people outside are looking for you. They seem excited when I said that I recognize you. Maybe, they are your friends before you've lost your memories." He ranted but Tsuna was able to catch every word he spelled.

The brunet furrowed his eyebrows before asking, "have you asked for their names?"

"The one with white hair is Sasagawa Ryohei. I don't know the other."

Something clicked in him and slowly, he walked to the door. Len pointed at him and tilted his head to the side, glancing at Kaito with a silent indication. The latter shrugged. Rin puffed her cheeks while Miku just stared.

Tsuna shut the door and turned to the two "strangers" that stood before him. He pursed his lips and deepened his frown. He does not recognize the two who were beaming down at him. Coldly, he asked. "Who are you?"

For a moment, he saw their smile tip down, showing disappointment and sadness. He found their actions amusing. They took a deep breath and smiled once more. "We're from the Vongola."

 _ **Pang!**_

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi-"

 _ **Pang!**_

"And I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme! It's extremely nice to meet you again, Sawada!"

 _Sawada._ Tsuna repeated the name in his head. It sounded so familiar, so... Homely. While it seemed frightening to him as well, he liked that name. Just then, something surfaced from the back of his mind. A picture of a brunette lady that looked like Meiko appeared with a gentle, familial smile.

" _Tsu-kun? Ara, okaeri~" Mama!_

A flicker of recognition flashed across his eyes, caught by the two youths. Ryohei nodded to Takeshi and the latter took out a gun. That moment, Tsuna gawked at the object, backing slowly away while pointing an accusing finger at it. He started to stammer in fright.

Takeshi sighed. Him cocking a gun should have been a common sight for the brunet. He should not be flinching like this, especially when his tutor spent his everyday firing at him for every tiny reason. Even for having an improper walking posture.

 _"Takeshi, Ryohei, may I have a word with you?"_

 _"What is it, Reborn?" Said man flashed out a yellow bullet with a different symbol labelled on it._

Both of them lowered their heads to cover their eyes. They do not want to watch themselves do such a thing. Praying for the bullet to work, they mumbled an apology to the cowering male and fired.

Inside, the members grit their teeth, tension building inside. They have no idea what was going on to Tsuna and anxiety gripped them. Lukas was about to finish her part and they still have no idea who is next. There is no way Miku is heading back there so quickly.

Boredom took over the twins and they rushed up to their older brother figure, pulling on his sleeves or his unique customized muffler to draw his attention. "Hey! Don't tuck on my precious!"

"When is Tsuna coming back? We're bored and we don't know the line up!" They asked in unison for added effect. Kaito rubbed his temples, pried them both off his clothes and went to do what common sense told him to.

He picked up the clipboard left near the door when Tsuna headed out and ran his finger down the list. The words and numbers overwhelmed him and he starts questioning. How can Tsuna do this so easily? When he saw the next name after Luka's, he grinned.

"The next is Meiko-"

 **BANG!**

All of them jolted upright, startled by the loud sound. However, it is not the sound of the door when is slammed open. It was a real gunshot. They froze in place, fear creeping to them. "What... Was that?"

Kaito calmed down first, "I'll go check on Tsuna!" He shouted. "Someone get Meiko ready please!" Rin, too scared to find out what had happened, went to inform said woman while Miku leapt next to Kaito, anxious about her surrogate brother.

With shaking hands, the blue head opened the door and scanned the outside. Miku followed silently, mimicking his movements. Their eyes swept through what they could and gasped in horror. They knew that they should have followed him instead of letting him go and meet those two of his own. Now their stomach twisted in an uncomfortable manner, unable to make out a word until Kaito started.

"W-what's going on?" His eyes were glued to the blood collecting near his feet, trailing to where they came from. Tsuna laid on the floor, lifeless and a what seemed like a hole from a bullet at the center of his forehead. The raven head had a gun in his grasp while the albino head's eyes squeezed shut. None of them uttered a word to the civilian in front of them. Not a word to the innocents.

Rage boiled within Kaito and he trudged up to the two of them and grabbed their collars forcefully. Miku's hand reached out, trying to stop him to wrangling them. "Kaito, don't!"

"You killed him! You freaking **murdered** a man at an idol's concert! You freaking killed my friend and my brother! What the heck is going through your thick skull?!" He screamed. None of them spoke up, instead, they turned to look at the corpse lying on the floor. Miku followed their glance and widened her eyes in surprise. She grabbed Kaito's wrist and shook it lightly.

At first, Kaito shrugged off Miku's contact, hoping that she would stop in a few moments. Yet, that "few moments" did not come. Instead, he saw the shocked look on their faces and finally decides to turn around with slight annoyance. "What is it- No way!"

There was a sparkling yellow glow surrounding the bullet wound and a bloodied silver object was slowly pushed out from it. Kaito's grip slowly loosened from their collars and he rushed over to the brunet's side; worried sick because he did not know what was going on.

On the other hand, there two guardians were mentally jumping for joy. Ecstatic, elated, any word related to extremely happy. However, they still have no idea whether it would truly work; but when the bullet is slowly repelled, they could tell that it was a sign of success. Now they got to wait and see.

Soon, the whole bullet was pushed out, cluttering onto the floor. The clear "cling" sound reverberated through the alley. They halt their movements and held their breaths, anticipating the next move.

There was a pregnant silence. Even Luka intruding was not much of a disturbance. The pink head gasped quietly when she saw Tsuna on the floor, blood surrounding him and a bullet laid by the side of him head. Rin and Len were curious about what was going on but she pushed them back in, heading in herself so that the twins would not know what had happened.

Minutes seemed like hours before a groan escaped from Tsuna's lips. His dull eyes came to life again, etched with confusion currently as he clutched his head. Memories flooded his brain as he squinted at his feet.

"Wha- Where am I?"

He looked up and saw four familiar faces staring down at him. The two in suits had an anticipating look while the other two in costumes looked plain surprised. "Takeshi, Onii-san, Kaito, Miku-chan, why are you staring at me like that?"

In a flash, he was enveloped in a bear-like hug and the former two were exclaiming into the earpiece about something being successful.

Miku was nearly crying while Kaito made no reserves and cried his own river, repeating over and over, "you're back!" They were soon joined by the other two as he shifted his arms to wrap around all of them.

"I'm back," he finally whispered with a sparkling grin.


	3. End

**A/N: Okay! This is the last chapter! Please leave a review down below after you've read the whole story! Thank you!**

* * *

Yukuefumei no Oozora

~The Missing Sky~

Chapter 3

End

* * *

"Kaito, you're up next!" Rin hollered, making sure her voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

The door was immediately swung open and in came said person, eyes wide with the brightest grin. He grabbed the mike and skipped towards the stage, followed by a lot of fan squeals. Probably some fan service was done because he is happy.

Rin quirked an eyebrow at his actions and turned to face the next person that entered the room. Miku, who followed Kaito out, came in like him -A blinding smile plastered on her face.

She inched towards the awkward looking teal head and pulled her neon strap. "Miku... What happened outside?" Rin then noticed her eyes and nose were slightly red. _She does not have a flu earlier... Did she cry? What exactly happened outside?!_ She thought mentally.

Rin frowned at Miku, trying to pry answers from her. However, the latter merely shook her head and gave her an even brighter smile, stretching from ear to ear. She then poked her forehead and teased, "you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep on frowning."

"But what-"

"There's really nothing wrong! Tsuna's friends are outside. Go greet them!" She replied, her tone higher and preppier than usual. Rin kept her frown, feeling a little unease about her current attitude. She then recalled the weird sound from earlier, which caused Luka to go and get the door but turn away with an emotionless look.

"What about the bang sound from earlier?"

Miku froze in her tracks and the blonde's suspicion grew. The teal head turned around and gave a rather falsely smile. "Hm? What bang sound? There was no such sounds from earlier."

Rin shook her head in disbelief, knowing that she would never get her intended answer. She heaved a loud sigh and decided to follow what Miku asked her to do. She knocked on the door twice and opened it without waiting for any reply. Not that she needed to anyway, Tsuna could always tell if there was someone approaching the door or standing behind it.

She saw a group of people, about five to six, wringing their arms around the poor brunet's neck, grinding their fists into his fluffy brown hair. A purple haired girl just stood at one side, giggling at the males' antics. Despite that, Tsuna was smiling and laughing. Rin gasped in shock at their rough actions towards her surrogate brother and pulled him behind her, glaring at all of them intensely. "What are you people doing to Tsuna?" She questioned.

Before any of them could answer, Tsuna put his hand up, stopping them from uttering a word. Calmly, he set his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her. His eyes looked at her, noticing the confusion and slight anger towards his friends. He shook his head slowly, puzzling her.

"Rin, these are my friends, best friends. Please don't hold any grudges against them for what you've seen." Tsuna said with pleading eyes. Rin bit her lips and consented.

Just then, the brunet lowered himself and whispered into her ear. "And I have much, much more important things to tell you guys rather than, 'these are my friends'." He backed away from her, joining the big group of people and catching up with what he missed; leaving a Dumbfounded Rin standing there.

As soon as the concert ended, everyone hurried backstage and saw a group of young adults carrying towels and water bottles, their face expressing different emotions. Tsuna, who stood in the center, beamed at them. "Good job well done!"

* * *

Yamamoto stood at the far end of them room, speaking discreetly into his Bluetooth, reporting everything that has happened. Gokudera was next to him, scribbling down a huge amount of notes and reports just so that Tsuna can be freed for the moment. Hibari stood a bit further from everyone, his natural dislike for crowds setting in.

"EH? WE'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF THE BOSS OF THE VONGOLA CORPORATIONS?" They exclaimed, unable to believe their ears. Their eyes were as wide as saucers and their mouths were left agape. Said boss grinned nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he turned away in embarrassment; even though there is really none. The navy blue head chuckled at their reactions, finding it amusing.

Miku leaned back, hyperventilating slightly as she processed the information. "Oh gosh, I've been taking care of the boss of a mega company." She twirled her teal locks and started at her feet. "My gosh, does this mean we have kidnapped him?"

Tsuna blinked before shaking his head vigorously. "Ah? No! Miku-chan, I don't even recall at that time! There was no way you would have known either. My face has not been exposed to the public yet." He replied, calming his surrogate sister down while rubbing circles on her back. Rin and Len stared at the group, their eyes sparkling slightly. Luka and Meiko busied themselves with creating snacks for everyone in the kitchen.

"By the way," Kaito interrupted, getting everyone's attention immediately. "How is it that for the past few months, we've been trying to get some of his memories back to no avail but when you came, he retrieved all of his memories immediately?" He left out the part when Tsuna got shot purposely, knowing that the twins do not need to know what exactly happened. Meiko was not told about this either.

Chrome coughed into her fist and began to explain, leaving the Mafia portion out. "The Vongola has been finding new ways to cure Amnesia as quickly as possible because we think that merely looking and experiencing familiar things would help amnesiac people recall things. That, was merely one prototype that was invented on wimp. We really did not want to test it on our boss but it was the most convenient time." Kaito frowned slightly.

"However, that method is extremely dangerous. You could have had him killed." He glowered, recalling the crimson red that pooled around the brunet. The air suddenly grew heavier and Chrome gripped her skirt, knowing that what he said was right. "I'll feedback to the inventors."

Mukuro suddenly began to talk as well, but the content was completely unnecessary, at least to Tsuna. "But this is what you should expect from the-" the latter slapped his palm over the former's mouth, muffling whatever he was about to say next and gave an awkward grin to the others.

"Anyway, we'd like to thank you all for helping me despite not knowing who I really am. Kaito-san, please don't get so worked up. These people are a bit loose in their heads." He whispered the last sentence, hoping that the others would not hear.

However, "TSUNA!" A nervous laughter escaped his lips before he started to run for his life. Even Hibari joined the chase. "I apologise!"

In the midst of the commotion, Luka and Meiko returned with a platter of cookies and a kettle of tea for everyone, though slightly disturbed about the fact that Tsuna was running from his own companions. Lambo immediately grabbed a few cookies and munched on them, commenting on how delicious they were. The others soon followed and reacted the same.

"Anyway, because of your help, the Vongola would be happy to sponsor your next major concerts as thanks. Would you like to accept the offer?" The purple head asked. All the commotions stopped and they stared at her. The next exclamation rang for the day, "EH?"

* * *

-1 year later-

* * *

Tsuna and Kyoko stood backstage, grinning from ear to ear at the exhilarating performance by the group of six. The digital effects spruced up the whole performance. Including the floating platforms programmed by computers, their concert was brought to a whole new level.

The Vongola has been sponsoring the group for a year already, bringing them around for world tours or philanthropic activities. They went more than "the next major concerts". Sure enough, their schedules were packed full.

Thirty minutes later, everyone were riding in a ridiculously expensive limousine towards a private area. The vehicle was silent. The only noise audible is the snoring from the few and the whispers of the brunet towards his subordinates through the phone.

All of a sudden, the chauffeur turned around and spoke to Tsuna, just before he left the limousine and opened the passenger's door. The brunet gestured to the other to take their time before stepping out, hearing the loud and welcoming greetings first.

Kyoko shook all of them awake one by one and informed them of their arrival. The twins groaned while the others began to adjust themselves, waking up from their nap. "Please don't sleep anymore. We've got dinner ."

"Desert's Banana shake too."

The two snapped up immediately with wide, hungry, eyes. They hopped out of the limousine in a flash, thumping up to the grand doorsteps and forced the door open.

"Tadaima!"

With smiles, they all replied. "Okaeri!"

* * *

 **~End~**


End file.
